Броня
thumb|280px|Различные виды доспехов [[Охотник за головами|охотников за головами, применявшиеся во время Холодной войны]] Броня ( ) — защитное покрытие, носимое в основном военнослужащими. Примерами могут служить мандалорская броня, боевая броня ситхов, лёгкие бронежилеты. Большинство доспехов останавливают стандартный бластерный выстрел, хотя выстрелу из тяжёлой пушки могла противостоять только улучшенная тяжёлая боевая броня. Специальные виды вооружений (так называемые дисрапторы) пробивали насквозь любую броню. Обзор thumb|left|200px|[[Саваж Опресс в своей броне.]] Броня подразделялась на три класса: лёгкая броня, средняя и тяжёлая. Лёгкая броня обычно имела вид тканой одежды или тонкого пластика. Средняя броня, встречавшаяся гораздо чаще, изготавливалась из небольших керамических или металлических пластин. Тяжёлая броня разрабатывалась для боя на линии фронта и, как правило, полностью закрывала тело. Большинство культур и рас использовали броню в различных вооружённых конфликтах. Некоторые виды брони усиливались кортозисом и предназначались для боя на световых мечах. Мандалорская броня, также практически неуязвимая даже для светового меча, считалась одним из лучших доспехов в галактике, в особенности доспехи неокрестоносцев, применявшиеся во время Мандалорских войн. Как правило, броня больше стесняет движения, чем обычная одежда. По этой причине большинство джедаев не носили её. Именно с этим связан обычай рыцарей Старой Республики кланяться чуть ли не в пол: тем самым они демонстрировали, что под традиционными одеяниями джедаев не скрывается недозволенная кираса. Броня также могла показывать звание или воинскую специальность носителя, как это было, например, в Великой Армии Республики. Применялось также бронирование тяжёлых вооружений и транспортных средств. Так, противопехотная батарея DF.9 была полностью покрыта протонно-защитной бронёй.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Во время юужань-вонгской войны воины юужань-вонгов носили вондуун-крабовую броню. Она создавалась биоинженерным путём из вондуун-крабов и была живой. Появления *''Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситов 1: Ученики и наставники'' *''Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситов 2: В поисках ситов'' *''Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситов 3: Падение на Тёмную сторону'' *''Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситов 6: Штурм'' *''Сказания о джедаях: Война ситов'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 10: Точка воспламенения, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 13: Дни страха, часть 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 16: Nights of Anger, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 17: Nights of Anger, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Daze of Hate'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Knights of Suffering'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 27: Vector, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 28: Vector, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Prophet Motive'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Dueling Ambitions'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: The Reaping'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 46: Destroyer, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Demon'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Красная жатва'' *''Странствующий рыцарь'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби'' *''Восход и падение Дарта Вейдера'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' *Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (детский роман) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (видеоигра) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (мультсериал, 2003)'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Войны клонов: В тени'' * *Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * *''Войны клонов: Прелюдия'' * *''Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел'' * *''Войны клонов: Процедура'' * * *''Войны клонов: Мышиная охота'' * * * *''Войны клонов: Отбытие'' * *''Войны клонов: Транзит'' * * *''Войны клонов: Приманка'' * *''Войны клонов: Одним махом'' * *''Войны клонов: Головоломка'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''Cad Bane: Jedi Hunter'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 1'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' * * * * *''Side Trip'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Murder on the Executor'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' * *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' }} Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Kowakian Monkey-Lizard * Giant spiders are awesome * Always count your clones before take-off * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick * Star Wars: Visions of the Blade * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair * Источники * * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Leia (In Boushh Disguise)|link=soteKleia.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett's Slave I|link=soteKslave1.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Swoop|link=soteKswoop.asp}} * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Галактика интриг'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики»'' *''Руководство по эпохе Наследия'' *''Справочник по джедаям'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/armor_plating.jpg|cardname=Armor Plating}} * * *''Scum and Villainy (sourcebook)'' *''Руководство по Войнам клонов'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь *'' Руководство для постигающих Силу'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Справочник по противникам'' *''Полная антология рас'' *''Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны'' *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Броня